


Blinding

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was you who held me under." Vid focusing on Castiel and his interactions with Naomi, Metatron, and April.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Blinding" by Florence and the Machine


End file.
